No More Buffers
by gingersnapped907
Summary: The 5th in my series of "Deleted Scenes." This is my take on what ended up on the cutting room floor. What might have been running through some of the team and Rusty's heads as Andy was working up the courage to ask Sharon out on a date. A real date. Set during episode 405 "Snitch."


_**~No More Buffers~**_

 _ **A fill in of 405**_

* * *

Andy knew he was pacing but he had a lot of bent-up energy though he'd have to admit it was a nervous energy. Right now it was mostly worry and nerves running through him making it hard for him to stay still. So he needed to continue moving, walking back and forth in the Media Room. He had come to the conclusion last night that he was going to finally ask Sharon out on an official date. Andy had thought about asking her out for a long time. He would spend his nights lying in bed thinking of her and getting up the courage to ask her out to dinner with no more buffers. That would mean no Nicole, no grandkids, no Rusty, no team or friends to help. Last night as he was falling asleep thinking of Sharon he came to the decision he had to do it now and stop putting it off. It's taken him too long to work-up enough courage to ask out their beautiful boss and he didn't want to back down now. Though Andy had prepared himself for Sharon not to accept and give him a nice let down. Still all the same it could be a no but he couldn't help but smile at the fact she could possibly say yes to his question. It had to be done, his mind was made up and he needed to follow through with it. Andy's partner's cranky voice instantly stopped his steps.

"Ye Gads, will you stop pacing, Flynn. You sure make it hard to ignore you. What is going on with you for the last few weeks? No, I take that back it's been more like months, no years with you acting like this. Lately you're irritating me even more then usual." Provenza knew exactly what was up with his long time friend. That idiot has had a crush on their Captain for as long as he could remember. It use to bug him much more but that was before he started seeing Patrice. Now it was easier for him to understand what Flynn was going through. It is hard to like someone that much and keep it to yourself. That was why he had decided to be a bit more supportive of his partner. Though he still had to be his usual gruff self, he did have a reputation to up hold. Without looking up at Andy he said, "I know I'm busy with Patrice and don't have time to baby-sit an upset whiny Flynn. Also, I sure hope you don't want Patrice and I to go on another double date..." When he heard a gruff sound, Provenza slowly lifted his head up from the crossword puzzle he was trying to finish before getting rudely interrupted by his nonsense-spewing partner. Looking Andy in the eye he said, "yes, they were dates not just dinners and stuff. You two are just too stubborn to admit it. Do you really think I want to spend my time off work with that women?"

Pacing once again, Andy knew Provenza was right about them dating but he didn't want to scare off Sharon. He wanted to give her time to realize what was going on without freaking out. Maybe he gave her too much time. Andy had told her he'd wait for her but did he wait too long? His smile was starting to waver now.

"You are a grown man who has asked out more women then even me and that's saying something." Provenza causally said as he was looking back at his crossword.

Andy knew in his own way Provenza was trying to cheer him up. He rubbed the back of his neck as he paced, "but this is Sharon."

"As you are very well aware of, that all in all she's just a woman though she may be our boss." Provenza looked at Flynn once again, "yes, she can be intimating when she wants to be and well that woman can be a pain in my…" Andy gave his partner a stern look and Louie held up a hand in defense. "Ok ok, I won't go there. But still she just a girl and you've never been scared of the fairer sex before." Getting a bit frustrated with his friend he added, "I'm glad you haven't over-thought it."

Once again his partner was right Andy had never been shy when it came to women but he hadn't had feelings this strong about someone in a long time. He had been over-thinking this but he was ready, today when he got the chance he would actually do it, he would ask her out. Andy figured telling Provenza this realization he couldn't back out of it now or Louie would never let him live it down.

They were watching the interview with the Captain and Sanchez. Andy was having a problem because he just wanted to go in there and punch the scumbag in the face for the way he was looking at Sharon and actually flirting with her. He didn't liked when the dirt-bag asked her first name though Andy did like how she answer in a cold tone, "Captain Raydor" and put him in his place. Provenza must of known what he was thinking because he said quietly "don't be an idiot, she's fine and doesn't need you embarrassing her. Julio has her back just like she had his."

Andy cooled down at his words and thought back to a few minutes earlier. He surprised that his partner had said okay several times about asking out their Captain. Andy had assumed that he would complain more about it and call him an idiot or say that he risking the whole balance of our division. Now here was Provenza saying as he got up to leave the room, "I'll call Hobbs." Things are changing around here if his smart-ass partner wasn't against him asking out their Captain and saying he'll call the DDA. When all Provenza ever did was complain about bringing lawyers in and now he's the one calling her to make a deal. Yes, their division has changed since Sharon Raydor had taken over and Andy for one thought it was for the better.

Still not having a chance to talk to Sharon. Since there was constantly something going on and now they were back watching their Captain in an interview with Twizz. This time Sharon was in there with the scumbag's lawyer and Hobbs. He was a bit surprised that she was back in there with the little creep but Sharon had explained to him weeks ago that she could look after her own best interest. So Andy leaned back against the cabinet and watched with the rest of the team. There was a collected gasp in the room when Twizz called Hobbs a "bitch" but there was no reaction from either woman.

Twizz then turned to Sharon when she said his name. In a quite creepy voice he said "see I told ya the redhead liked me." Yes, Andy agreed on that, he always did see her as a redhead. Though her hair was mixed with some dark brown but when the light hit it just right her hair was definitely redder. He always did like Sharon's hair and the way it moved when she spun around. He wondered how it would feel like if he… Provenza cell phone ringing brought Andy's mind back into the Media Room. He glanced around and he could see that nobody was paying attention to him, which was good because his mind was on things he shouldn't be thinking about right now.

Andy had never been this nervous. This was much worse then looking down the barrel of a gun or chasing down a criminal he had actually training for that. Where as asking out a woman he had grown to care very much about he had no training for. His partner was really no help to him so Andy needed to do this on his own. In fact he was sure a few times during the day he was going to get sick over this. At times he wanted to just give up but he had work himself up just enough courage over the weeks to do this and it had to be soon or he didn't think he'd survive much longer stress about it. He knew for a fact his blood pressure couldn't take it. Earlier Andy had taken off his jacket off because he was working up a sweat thinking about what he wanted to ask Sharon. Now, he found himself once again pacing but this time he was walking the floor outside of the Murder Room waiting for Sharon to wrap up the case and come out of Taylor's office. He couldn't seem to keep still he was too anxious to finally get this out. So, between the pacing he would bounce on the balls of his feet, his hands he was constantly rubbing them together to burn off the extra energy he had. Andy turned as he heard the telltale cadence of her walk. Ok, this was it he thought smiling, but then Provenza hurried towards him, well Andy wouldn't actually say he hurried it was more like a quick shuffle. While their Captain stopped to talk to Sykes his partner exclaimed to him "don't ask her out now we're in the big fat middle of something."

What was going on? Andy thought. He was sure the case was settled on their end. What was going on now? Yes, he'd admit that his mind was on other things today, actually his mind was on a certain beautiful woman but he was still working the case and he thought they would be handing it over to DDA Hobbs. Suddenly Sharon came strutting past him with her long, confident and on a mission stride, throwing out an order to him that she needed a full known associate report on Twizz's as fast as he can. Still in a bit of shock and trying to get his mind back in work-mode Andy quickly answered his boss, "right away."

His heart just dropped he had been so ready to ask her out on a honest-to-god date then bam she commands him back to work. Andy couldn't blame her; Sharon has no idea what was going on in his head or what he wanted to ask her. Though maybe that's part of the problem. Sharon doesn't ever seem to see past their work relationship. He knew she sees them as friends but she was a friend with all of the team now. Andy had noticed that as he realized he was starting to fall in love with her, the more she seemed to ignore or not see his slight advances. That seemed to make him want to be near her more. The problem was there as always a case that was going to take up their time. "Why doesn't anyone tell me anything?" Andy said to his partner then headed back to his desk to get started on that report the Captain needed. "Great, just great," Andy mumbled, he had really thought it was the DA's problem but apparently not. Was he ever going to get chance to ask Sharon on a date?

That chance came the next day when they were finally wrapping up both murder cases. As Andy was seizing the opportunity to ask if they could talk in her office, Rusty walked in the Media Room wanting to talk to her. Sharon had looked a bit conflicted between giving her attention to the Kid or him. Andy knew her children always came first. So he said causally, "uh that's ok, go ahead it'll keep. It'll keep." He was smiling as he watched her walk away from him once again then he let out a deep breath and was mentally giving up. Sharon did always seem busy any chance he got to talk to her. Would she even have time to go on a date with him?

He told her it'll keep, why did he say that? What was he thinking? No, it wouldn't keep. Was he stalling again? Sure, what he wanted to say would keep but would he. Could he make it through waiting any longer? Did he give up so quickly because he didn't have enough courage yet? After getting interrupted by her son, Andy thought for sure his chances to ask her out were over for a while. It just was never the right time and perhaps it never would be the right time for them. So he went to his desk to make sure the reports were in order before he gave them to their Captain then he would head home. Once again thinking of all that had gone wrong.

Buzz watched first their Captain leave then a dejected looking Lieutenant Flynn left the Media Room, "oh dear God, not again," he whispered to the empty space. So many thoughts were running through his head. Mostly that he didn't want to be in the middle of these two again. The last time something was going on between them the Captain snapped at Lt. Flynn. That was after Flynn's daughter came to visit and it was tense around the office for weeks. Here, Andy was again trying to talk to her. Can't they both see they like each other more then friends? Watching these two was worse then trying to get dates himself. Actually, since he had been on the dating websites it had been easy and he had been on dates every weekend. Well, when there isn't a case or when he wasn't going through his training. Buzz started worrying as he thought about Captain Raydor and Lieutenant Flynn hoping that they wouldn't have to all go on another team outing as an excuse for them all to be buffers for them. It was quite a ridiculous circle they keep doing around each other. Maybe they'll figure it out someday he thought as he shut down his equipment.

Rusty hurried in front of Sharon to her office thinking, "oh crap, what just happened." He could tell he had walked in on something. From the look on Flynn's face Rusty could see the disappointment before he could hide it. Was Andy going to ask Sharon out on a real date? Why would Lieutenant Flynn be doing that in the Media Room anyways? He really felt bad now for interrupting but there was no way out of it Rusty knew he couldn't "say oh never mind" and let the Lieutenant talk. Sharon wouldn't accept that. It had taken forever, as it was to come up with the courage to tell Sharon about the messages. Since he knew he should have told her right away. It was harder the longer he waited to tell his mother. It hadn't taken Rusty too long as he was rushing down the hallway out of Dr. Joe's office to realize what the Doctor had just done. He had turned the whole thing back on him to realize what was the right thing to do. Rusty had known the answer the whole time; he was looking for Dr. Joe to tell me what to do. Even though they both knew he wouldn't.

Now in her office Rusty told his mom about everything and Hobbs had listened to the messages. Though Andrea seemed a bit annoyed with him, Rusty was happy it was over. The feeling of relief for telling the truth and not keeping secrets from Sharon lighten his mood. She actually looked proud and if not a bit giddy that of what he told her. Through the window he could see Lt. Flynn still sitting at his desk getting an idea Rusty said, "I'll wait here." Because he didn't want to be in the way again if Flynn was going to ask Sharon what he thought he was going to ask. If all this was about a real date, Rusty hoped they didn't expect him to act as a buffer though usually they seem to be happy when he was with them. Sometimes he didn't like tagging along with them.

As Andy sat at his desk "it'll keep" kept running over in his head. He hadn't meant it but had said those words for her. Sharon didn't need anything more to stress about. Andy took a quick glance into her office then at his watch. It was getting late usually Sharon and Rusty's talks last for a while, especially if DDA Hobbs was involved in it. Preparing to leave with another day of not getting the chance to ask her out. Andy turned slightly in his chair when he heard the other door to the Captain's office open to see Andrea leaving the Murder Room. Maybe if they were finishing up he might just get his chance today after all. He was hoping she would think that asking her out to dinner would be a good idea just like yesterday when she thought the moving van was good idea too. They always did work very well together, coming up with ideas.

The sound of her door opening behind him surprised him out of his thoughts. Guess a little luck never hurt anyone; Andy was going to take his chance. So before Sharon could hurry away, he stood up and cleared his throat. Andy didn't really remember anything he said after giving her the report until he saw Sharon's sparkling green eyes widen and her hand nervously waving in the air as she said in a low questioning voice, "ro..romantic?" Crap, did he just say romantic? Though Andy did want Sharon to understand that he was just a guy asking out a beautiful girl that he liked a lot, on a real date. Andy tried to cover up his own nervousness by explaining that that what people say about the restaurant. He had stood there smiling like a fool as he could see a little panic in her eyes so he wasn't expecting a yes from her. His faced dropped in shock, she had said, "fine." Fine? That was a good thing, right? Yes, she had stumbled over her words and all but she said, "fine." Andy would happily accept "fine." He was smiling once again as he watched her leave to go find the DDA.

As Sharon was walking out of the Murder Room her mind was going a mile-a-minute. So many thoughts ran through her head. Did Andy just say "romantic?" Breaking down the syllables she said them slowly, "ro..man..tic." That had to mean a real date right? Andy really did just ask her out on a date, date. The thought made her feel a little bubbly, she tried to control it and look calm as she walked away. Then more thoughts broke through her happiness. If it was a real date that would mean, just the two of them alone at a romantic restaurant with no more buffers to be there. What are we going to do with no one else there to keep the conversation from become too personal? That would mean no Rusty, or Nicole or Andy's grandkids. Also their team would be there either. Though she really liked being with them all. It would be nice to spend some time with alone Andy. If that was so why was she so nervous already? It did scare her too. She noticed lately she would always end up strutting and slipping over her words when she ended up talking to Andy. It was as if she was flustered around him and yes he did that to her but she had always been great at hiding her emotions. She had fumbled over her words earlier when he started to ask if they could talk in her office. There was something in the way Andy looked at her that always made her whole body tingle. A touch from him could send a wave of warmth right through her settling in her core. His lopsided smile sent the butterflies in her stomach all a flutter. When any of these happened to her she would find it hard to make a complete sentence. She had to admit she did find Andy quite irresistible, especially now when she saw the shocked look on his face when she agreed to go out with him. Then when it became awkward and she used the excuse of finding DDA Hobbs to escape.

After completely exiting the room she leaned against the wall next to the doorway. Taking the red report folder Andy gave her; Sharon smacked herself on the forehead with it. "Fine," she said out loud and rolled her eyes. The best she could come up with was, fine? Oh, she was in trouble if she couldn't even think of a response when Andy was just trying to ask her to dinner. In her defense though he took her off guard when he had stopped her after leaving her office. She was still reeling from what her son had said and for being so proud of him. Her brain was already on a roller coaster ride from the events of the last few days. "Fine?" she questioned again. Well, he did smile so maybe he was fine with fine. Fine, was a good start, right? She knew she was trying to convince herself that she hadn't ruined this before it even started. Knowing she needed to slow down her brain and all her over-thinking. Sharon pushed off the wall, stood up straight, leveled her shoulders and let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. Then headed off to see if Andrea was done yet. So she could talk to her friend about what just happened. After their work was wrapped up of course.

Making her way to Interview Room 1 she thought that this day was getting better and better. She was proud of Amy for sticking to what she believed was right. Rusty had made her more proud of him if that was possible and Andy finally officially asked her out on a date. Sharon had thought the tension blanketing the Murder Room was from Amy holding back the name of her witness, but now she knew it was more then that. It was also from the stress that was emanating off Andy. The whole team could tell something was going on with him. Was it really that hard to ask her on a date? Yes, she knew she was a hard woman to get to know and she wasn't an easy person to be friends with because it was hard for her to open up. Sharon didn't let many people close to her but she had really thought her and Andy were beyond that.

Sharon found Andrea in the interview room just like Andy said. Though she knew exactly where the DDA was. She had used that excuse because she was still not over his use of the word romantic. Sharon waited until Hobbs was done finishing the paperwork for the deal they made with Big Hazard. When they took the murderer away, Sharon rushed in and quickly sat next to her friend. Everything that had just happened between Andy and her spilled out of her, Andrea listened with wide-eyes.

The DDA was surprised when her friend, the head of LADP elite division of Major Crimes, basically flopped into the chair next to her. Hobbs sat there quietly letting Sharon rambled on. When the flustered Captain finally took a breath, Andrea said smiling, "why are you running to me? You should be still talking to your boyfriend shouldn't you?"

"Oh, stop it Andrea."

Not being able to help herself the lawyer asked, "no, really what do you want me to say? Congratulations? Finally, your handsome Lieutenant asked out his Captain."

"Stop it," Sharon said with a glare. "I should have known you wouldn't be any help," Sharon grumbled and shook her head. "Oh, great now I sound like Provenza."

"No, you need to stop." Andrea told her firmly.

"Stop, what?"

"I can see the gears turning in your mind. Can't you ever stop analyzing everything and feel? Be in the moment and just feel."

"What are you talking about Andrea?" Sharon questioned her long time friend.

"You and your over-thinking? You over-think everything."

Sharon sat back with a pout on her lips. She knew Andrea was right but it was too hard for her to take that advice. She honestly said, "I don't know how."

Andrea did feel bad for Sharon; she had been through a lot and knew it was easier for her to live a life of following rules and being in control of everything. "Let him help you. Andy Flynn likes you. We've all seen that for years now. No, no close your jaw, since it dropped open. Yes, everyone knows Lieutenant Flynn likes Captain Raydor. This might be a big surprise to you Sharon, but you see Darth Raydor likes the resident LAPD Hothead too."

"What, you don't kn..."

"Oh, I'm right. Don't even deny it." When Sharon was going to interrupt her the lawyer in her came out. "So, you're telling me that you would let anyone get away with how he's been acting around you. Smiles, puppy dog eyes, following you around, opening doors for you then there's him being a bit more overprotecting of you. Sharon, you can sit here and say those are normal actions that you would let anyone do for you?" When her friend did offer a rebuttal, Andrea continued in her voice she used to cross-examine witnesses. "Sharon no, hell no. You would never let any other man do any of that for you. Ever! We are two of the most independent women I know and you are more so then me. So don't even sit there and deny any of what I said. Can, I rest my case now or do you feel I need to go on, Captain?"

Sharon sat back in her chair and folded her arms across her chest, "wow. Please don't hold back on how you feel."

"Well, after being called a bitch you never know what I might say." Both women laughed at that. They both had been called much worse during their long careers.

Looking down at the red folder on the table Sharon quiet admitted, "Yes, you're right about Andy." Then she looked Andrea in the eye, "Thank you for being a great friend and I will try to work on the over-thinking thing. But…but if it's a real date then that means no more buffers."

"You just can't help it can you?" Andrea said as she laughed at Sharon. Then she looked at her sharply and asked, "You're not going to ask me to go with the two of you as a buffer, are you?"

Laughing, Sharon shook her head. Standing up and she picked up the red folder that her Lieutenant handed her. No, that was Andy that she had been talking to. That thought made her smile. "So, again thank you for the talk or should I say lecture? You've been helpful as usual."

"Oh, Sharon relax, you'll be fine. He likes you just the way you are so, be yourself. Most of all stop worrying."

Walking to her car Sharon noticed her steps are more of a young schoolgirl skip. She did need to hurry up and meet her son for dinner. Instead of waiting for her, Rusty had texted her, while she was talking with Andrea. Saying he would pick the restaurant and meet her there, since they both had their cars there anyways. She laughed at the thought of where he picked it was a hamburger place and she was sure since he didn't give her a choice he figured she couldn't complain about it. Sharon knew Rusty's argument would be that if she didn't run so late that she could have been the one to pick out where they ate.

It didn't matter to her though. She was just happy, to go from having nothing to do at night to having two dinner dates in two nights. Sharon laughed at that thought. Though a dinner with Rusty was easy. She was still nervous about the one tomorrow with the man she had grown to really care for. As settled herself into the drivers seat, her voice echoed in her car as she said that word again, "romantic." She smiled as she leaned her head back against the soft headrest and closed her eyes. She tried to picture what this romantic restaurant would look like then her eyes snapped open and she gasped, "oh no, what am I going to wear?"

* * *

 ** _As Andy said Bon Voyage our "ship" is setting sail! Woop Woop_**

 ** _A special thank you to Amie and all the amazing Twitter/Shandy/Mary friends that feel like family. It's helped this fangirl to keep her head above water as our Shandy Ship leaves the dock! #nomorebuffers  
_**


End file.
